This invention relates to electronic game apparatus in which a message generated by a participant is passed from participant to participant in a random manner.
The occurrence of a chain of random events is frequently of interest to people, both for educational and entertainment value. One well-known example is the familiar xe2x80x9cmessage in a bottlexe2x80x9d scenario in which a first person, perhaps located in a remote and isolated location, composes a message on a piece of paper. The paper is placed in a sealed container, such as a bottle, and cast into the sea. Unknown currents, tides and winds take the floating bottle to other locations. The bottle may be lost forever or it may wash up on a distant shore where it is found by another person. That person may choose to respond to the message or they may replace the message in the bottle and set the bottle adrift once more. Eventually, the message is lost or someone chooses to respond to the sender often from a distant and unexpected location. The result depends on a series of unconnected events that ultimately generate a conclusion that is both entertaining and informative.
It might be interesting to play a game that simulates such an experience; however, a game that uses a real container floating the ocean is impractical because it might take years to receive a response. In addition, in most cases, currents, winds and tides are a little too random for reliable dissemination so that in many cases, the bottle would be lost and no response obtained.
A more practical approach might be to use and electrical analog of such a game. However, existing electronic encounter devices do not mimic the message in a bottle scenario to any great extent.
In accordance with one illustrative embodiment of the invention, a message generated by an originator is entered into a hand-held device that is capable of directly communicating with another such device. For example, this direct communication may be accomplished via limited range radio broadcasts. When the originator is located close enough to another participant who also has such a hand-held device, the devices communicate and the message is passed from the originator to the other participant. The participant may chose to send a reply message to the originator and the participant""s device may then commence broadcasting the message. In this manner, a message is passed from participant to participant in a random manner as participants pass each in the course of normal activities.
In accordance with another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a message generated by an originator is entered into a hand-held device that is capable of communicating with a central base station. Such devices may be pagers or cell phones. When the originator enters a message into the device, it communicates with the base station where a list of game participants is stored. A program at the base station selects a participant from the list to receive the message and the message is sent to the other participant. The participant may chose to send a reply message to the originator. The program at the base station then selects another participant to receive the message. In this manner, a message is passed from participant to participant. The selection of the participants to receive the message can be based on a number of factors. For example, the selection of a participant to receive a message can be a random selection. Alternatively, the selection may be based on geographical areas, virtual geographic areas or other criteria such as whether the hand-held device is activated when an attempt is made to transfer a message.
In still another embodiment, a message generated by an originator is entered into a computer that communicates with other computers via a network, such as the Internet. When the originator enters a message into the computer, it communicates with a server located on the network where a list of game participants is stored. A program at the server selects a participant from the list to receive the message and the message is sent to the other participant. The participant may chose to send a reply message to the originator. The program at the server then selects another participant to receive the message. As with the hand-held devices, the selection of the participants to receive a message can be random or based on geographical areas, virtual geographic areas or other criteria.
In another embodiment in which a central station or server is used, a participant may be asked to xe2x80x9crankxe2x80x9d each received message based on any number of criteria, such as interest, preference or other personal criteria. These rankings are stored along with each participant""s information at the central station or server. Later, when the message program is selecting a participant to whom a message will be sent, the rankings are used to select the participant. In this manner, participant""s can receive messages which have more interest or which they prefer more.
In yet another embodiment, each participant is assigned a xe2x80x9chome areaxe2x80x9d in a virtual geographic xe2x80x9cworldxe2x80x9d so that messages are more likely to be sent to participants in areas which are nearby an area in which a participant has recently received a message. A display of the virtual world may be provided which illustrates the messages circulating any given area and their general content. A participant may be able to xe2x80x9cmovexe2x80x9d his virtual home area to an area in which messages of interest are circulating. In this manner, the participant will increase the likelihood of receiving a message of particular interest.